The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
The evolvement of communications technologies, launching of different services attainable wirelessly, generally speaking a requirement for increased data rates, has lead to need to develop also the communication standards. One of the standards providing higher data rates is 3GPP long-term evolution (LTE) and 3GPP long-term evolution advanced (LTE-A).
One target of the development of the LTE-A standard is to reach requirements defined in International Mobile telecommunications Advanced (IMT-A).